GoM Collection of One-shots
by IcyBishieCollector104
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the member of GoM! Akashi SeijuroxOC, Murasakibara AtsushixOC, Kuroko TetsuyaxOC, Aomine DaikixOC, Midorima ShintaroxOC and Kise RyoutaxOC! RnR!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings everybody!**

**Unfortunate news for those who read and enjoyed my Aomine one-shot, it's deleted. Not by me, of course! Ah, but it's not like I blame the site or anything. I am, after all, the one who broke the rules. Anyway, I just want to thank those who enjoyed my three Kuroko no Basuke one-shots I've made so far and I promise that there'll be more coming!**

**Anyway, I deleted my two other one-shots. In their stead is this one-shot series instead! So, I'm going to post those three here along with the more I promised! This is all about the Generation of Miracles romancing their respective OCs! I am sad that I have to delete those stand-alone because they gain some satisfying favourites and reviews. I hope you'll read this series and enjoy it too!**

**I am forever dependant on your reviews and supports, don't forget that!**

**Love, **

**IcyBishieCollector104**


	2. Murasakibara

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Hello to the people who kindly check on this one-shot! This is my first time submitting a fiction for KnB so I admit I'm a little nervous. Not to mention it's a smut too... Well, don't mind. I guess I should be more optimistic.

At first I want to write a fiction for Akashi because he is my favourite out of everyone in KnB but it's a little hard for me to keep in character because he still hasn't appeared in the anime yet. So I'll do one for the my second favourite, Murasakibara Atsushi. He's so adorable, isn't he? He's like a five-years old stuck in a huge seventeen years old body. He's so lazy and his sweet-tooth is cute and oh! He's just too cute for his own good! I want to pinch his cheeks so terribly!

Anyway, this story is written while I was writing for PoT one-shot. I was stuck in the ending and I want a change so I made one for KnB. But you can expect more of KnB one-shots from me because I really enjoy writing this. It'll probably be Kuroko, Aomine or Midorima after this.

I hope you enjoy this lemony one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

><p>Aftermath of Dieting<p>

* * *

><p>"Eeehhh, Ma-chin, why aren't you eating?"<p>

Silver eyebrow twitched when little bits of food flew out of the giant's mouth over to her face. Mashiro used the sleeves of her sweater to wipe her face clean, trying her best not to inhale the sweet scent of the chocolate bar Atsushi was quickly devouring.

"I'm not hungry." She answered simply, pushing her lunchbox over to her purplette boyriend before he could question her further. "Here. You can have my share and the dessert too." She handed him another bar of chocolate which her brother kindly gave her this morning. "Onii-chan always tries to make me fat."

"Really? But Ma-chin gave me her lunch yesterday. And the day before. And the day before the day before too." he inquired innocently, eyes shining at the adorable bento in front of him. His eyes shone even brighter when he caught sight of the milk chocolate beside it. It was clear that he really wanted her lunch. His words seemed so unfitting.

"Sure. Go on and finish them." Mashiro encouraged. "But don't tell Onii-chan that I gave my lunch to you okay?" she pressed a finger against her lips, a sign for silence. Atsushi mimicked her pose and nodded.

"Hm? What is it that Atsushi shouldn't tell me?"

Mashiro jumped in surprise at the third voice joining their conversation. She would notice that calm yet warning voice everywhere. Gulping, she turned around to see her brother, Himuro Tatsuya, standing behind her, arms crossed with a smile on his face.

"N-nothing! And I told you to not sneak up on me, Nii-chan!" she panicked. Tatsuya sat down next to her, looking at the empty spot on the table in front of her then to the white lunchbox in front of Atsushi; along with the chocolate. Noticing where his eyes were set upon, Mashiro quickly took the food back, "A-ah, I was just about to eat! I was just sharing my lunch with Atsushi!"

"Eeehh? But you said you'll give me your food." Atsushi whined. Stupid boy! Now Mashiro was going to be in trouble. Tatsuya was not going to let it go easily, especially when she had been skipping lunch and dinner for several days now.

"Idiot, don't say that! It's a secret, remember?!" Mashiro squeaked. Tatsuya's smile vanished, replaced by an unhappy frown and he turned to her. She gulped.

"And why are you giving your lunch to Atsushi now, Mashiro? Atsushi has more food than you do."

"Errr…"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You are not on a diet, aren't you?"

"Ehh… well…"

"I knew it. You usually never skip your meals." He sighed. "Mashiro, I told you this before. Skipping meals is not dieting. You should lessen your snacks and exercise instead."

"Diet?" Atsushi repeated, speaking the word as if it was a foreign language. Well, to him it probably was. A boy with a major sweet-tooth who snacked even in class and while he was bathing wouldn't know the meaning of _diet_.

"You only exercise in Physical Ed and you eat almost as much as Atsushi. At least Atsushi exercises. Of course you're bound to get some weight." Tatsuya explained. "I ask you to jog with me every day but you're always oversleeping." He sighed.

Mashiro pouted, "It's your fault, Nii-chan. You always give me so much food and sweets."

Tatsuya was a good big brother; although he was only older by three months. He was protective and caring. He also spoiled her senseless. That's exactly why she was gaining weight. Tatsuya always spoiled her with any kind of sweets, knowing she liked them, and he often cooked her favourite food. She couldn't help asking for a second or third helping with Tatsuya's amazing cooking ability.

It touched her that he took such good care of her, even though she was merely an adopted child; which explained their different hair colour and everything – she was a natural platinum blonde and her eyes were an icy blue colour. His parents adopted her from an orphanage in America. She was only the Japanese there and she was also the oldest. She was prepared to probably live and help around in the orphanage forever because parents usually wouldn't adopt someone her age. But Tatsuya's parents were kind enough to take interest in her.

But this time, his care had caused her trouble. She had figured out, last night, that she had gained weight over the few months ever since Tatsuya started to take over the kitchen.

"You're still growing. You need the nutrients but that doesn't mean you can laze around. You have to do sports too to balance everything."

"But you know I'm no good in sports! I barely pass my P.E class!"

Atsushi, finally remembered the meaning of diet, asked, "Ma-chin, why are you on a diet?"

Mashiro was getting impatient. Atsushi was cute and all but his childishness and curiosity could get annoying. "Because, Atsushi, I'm gaining weight from Onii-chan's cooking. Now, you don't want to have a fat girlfriend, do you?"

"Ma-chin is not fat." He reasoned. Mashiro blushed. Atsushi was an honest boy, having the mentality of a five-year old, but she wasn't sure whether he was fooling her or not now. Even her seatmate, who was very indifferent to her presence, commented on how she was getting chubbier.

"No, I'm fat. Like seriously, I'm getting real fat. So I'm going on a diet whether you like it or not, Nii-chan!" she insisted seriously, pushing her lunchbox and chocolate back to Atsushi. Tatsuya looked even unhappier than before.

Before the two of them could protest, Mashiro stood up and she quickly ran away, knowing Tatsuya was going to give her a sermon from her rebellion. He might be nice and spoiled her like no other but he was also very strict. And surely Atsushi was ready to ridicule her going on a diet, saying it's not going to be useful because she couldn't refuse sweets.

The both of them had the perfect figure and unnaturally good at sports. They wouldn't understand her feelings! They didn't even have an ounce of fat in those perfect bodies of theirs! How very unfair!

"Just see!" she murmured heatedly, "I'm going to be thin and surprise you all!"

* * *

><p>Although she said that, she couldn't deny the fact that she was <em>really<em> hungry though. She only had one meal every day – breakfast only. She gave her lunch to an unknowing Atsushi these days and she skipped dinner, saying she had so much homework or faking sleep so Tatsuya would stop bothering her.

_Growl~_

Patting her growling stomach, Mashiro stopped on her walk home and leaned her side against the pole beside her. "I'm hungry…" she mumbled under her breath, remembering this morning's breakfast. Tatsuya made her favourite Japanese breakfast today – grilled fish, miso soup, egg rolls and rice. She had enough calorie intake for one day!

"Mmmm…" a familiar lazy voice hummed behind her, "Ma-chin is hungry after all."

"Urgh, Atsushi. Don't bother me now." She waved him off. Straightening, Mashiro quickly continued on her way, not wanting to see Atsushi and to drool from the sight of his endless supply of sweets.

But the sound of footsteps behind her signed the fact that Atsushi was following her. Irritated, she quickened her pace, almost running when she heard Atsushi still following her.

Her sight blurred suddenly and she stopped, limping to the side. Shutting her eyes, Mashiro readied herself for the impact of her body meeting the road. But she was caught by muscular arm instead.

"Ma-chin, you shouldn't run like that. You're hungry." Atsushi the last part like it was the reason to every problem in the world. Groaning, she tried to push herself against Atsushi, using him as a pillar of support for her to stand. Atsushi wouldn't let her however, instead bringing her closer to him and picking her up to sit on his arm.

She squeaked, hugging him around his neck at the sudden taller view, "Atsushi! What are you doing?!" It was scary! He wouldn't drop her just because she opposed against his believe of food right?

"Bringing you home. Ma-chin can't walk on her own, right?" he drawled, already began walking to the direction of his house. "But since my home is closer, we're going there instead, okay?"

"H-huh? That doesn't make sense, idiot! Why are we going to your house instead?!" struggling in his hold, the blonde tried to make him dro- _put_ her down. "You're too damn lazy, Atsushi!"

He remained silent while she kept on kicking and ranting all the way. Finally, they stopped in front of his home. Atsushi unlocked the door and walked in, making sure Mashiro wouldn't hit her head against, then calling out, "I'm home~" lazily.

No response.

"Hmmmm… there's no one home."

"No shit, Sherlock." She sarcastically rolled her eyes, already noticing the lack of shoes on the doorstep. Atsushi shrugged then removed his own shoes, removing Mashiro's for her. By now, she had already given up on getting him to escort her to her home instead, letting him bring her upstairs to his room.

She had been to his room plenty of times when they worked on their homework together but she still couldn't believe how this room screamed out his personality. His room's main colour them was purple and violet. His bed was pretty fluffy with even fluffier pillows and comforter. His carpet was furry and very warm. This was a room of a typical lazy person like him.

Atsushi put her down on his bed. Mashiro bounced on it a few times, further reminding her of the fact that his bed was _really_ fluffy. It always gave her the feeling like she was sitting on a cloud or a cotton candy.

"So," Atsushi had already removed his sweater and tie, throwing them and letting them hand on his desk chair, "Are you skipping practice again?"

Ignored, she scooted back a little when Atsushi squatted in front of her, his arms folded on both knees, looking up at her with the most innocent expression she had ever seen on his face. "Why is Ma-chin going on a diet?"

"This again." She slapped her forehead. "I told you that I'm gaining weight!"

"So?"

"So it's bad! What if I become fat like those sumo players?" she shuddered at the image of her as fat as them, "I'll be a laughingstock! Especially when Onii-chan's body is so ideal! And you won't like me anymore because then I'll be short and _fat_!" she raged.

Despite her rage, Atsushi simply tilted his head and asked, "Why won't I like you anymore? I love Ma-chin more than anything in this world."

"Don't say that when you're eating chocolate in front of me! You've been having affair with snacks all this time, idiot!" she pointed to the box of pocky he had begun to snack on while she ranted. "Hmph! I know what you're doing, Atsushi! You're trying to tempt me into eating, right? Well, I'm not giving in! I'm on a diet and I'll… succeed…" her awesome speech was trailed when Atsushi opened a bag of chocolate Mochi Ring Doughnut. "T-that's-!"

"Muro-chin gave this to me. He bought it for you but since you went home earlier, he gave it to me." he opened his mouth, ready to bite.

"W-wait!" she interjected without thinking.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Atsushi drawled, lowering the doughnut slightly, "Ma-chin wants this?"

"O-of course not! I'm on a diet, remember?"

"Then I'll eat it. Itadakimasu~" he brought it closer to his mouth. Feeling her mouth water at the scent of the doughnut, she gulped, looking away from the delicious sight of the doughnut. She heard chewing and almost cried in disappointment. Damn Tatsuya! He knew she was really weak against doughnuts! "Ma-chin, really don't want this?" Atsushi offered in the middle of his chewing.

"N-no." she retorted weakly. She's so hungry and she wanted sweets now!

"Then I'll finish this." She whined low in the back of her throat, turning her head even further to the side. She jumped when big finger brushed against her wet lashes, wiping the tears that had collected there. "Ma-chin is so stubborn." He commented.

"Shut up."

"Here," he turned her head back front and pried her lips open with his strong fingers gently, "I'll give you the doughnut so don't cry. I don't like seeing Ma-chin cries."

"Whose fault is it?" Mashiro glared but bit into the offered doughnut anyway. "I'm still on a diet, okay? This doughnut changes nothing."

"I don't want Ma-chin to stop eating though." He frowned. "Ma-chin isn't fat. And it's so stupid to stop eating. You can't live without food."

"Hmph!" she ignored him and finished the doughnut, barely stopping herself from licking her fingers. "It's because of you that I gain weight too. You always- wait, what do you think you're doing?!" she jumped in surprise, not suspecting Atsushi to suddenly pull her black sweater off, throwing it aside then began working on her tie and shirt. "A-a-atsushi!"

She tried to push him off but she was not match to his strength. In one swift moment, Atsushi yanked her shirt off and, like he did to her sweater and tie, threw it aside. Then he began working on her skirt. Mashiro protested until she was left in nothing but her plain white undergarments and black knee-length shocks.

"Atsushi, what the hell are you doing?!" she screeched when he picked her up under her arms, dangling her a few inches in the air. "Put me down!"

"See? Ma-chin is not fat." He looked her over, from the tip of her toes up until he stopped at her eyes. "Ma-chin is very cute."

"I-idiot! You don't have to strip me! Pervert! Put me down!" she was sure her whole face was redder than a tomato right now. Nooooooooo, she was probably turning into a tomato herself from how red she was!

"I'll put you down if Ma-chin promises to eat again."

"I ate! I never stop eating! I'm just limiting my meals!"

"I still don't like it. If Ma-chin promises to eat every meals again then I'll put you down."

"Urgh!" she really wanted to mess up her hair and kicked the giant right now, "Fine! Fine, I'll stop! But don't blame me when I get fat! You're not breaking up with me then because I'm going to steal all of your sweets if you do!"

"I'm not breaking up with Ma-chin. I love you." he finally put her down, satisfied. She huffed in annoyance and went to gather her clothes when she was stopped by him taking hold of both her arms.

"What now?!" she hissed, face ablaze.

"Ma-chin, it appears I have a trouble now." He complained, pouting.

"Tch, what is it now Atsushi?"

He pointed down and she followed his finger, only to blush and stammer at the tent in his school pants. She yelped and slapped his chest, "How can you get turned on so easily!"

"I can't help it! Ma-chin's not wearing any clothes!" he whined.

"You stripped me! Urgh!"

"But you will help me right?" Atsushi pouted childishly, already working on the buttons of his shirt. "The last time this happened, you helped me too."

"D-don't mention it around!" she stuttered, "If Onii-chan found out about it, he'd make you impotent, dummy!" He didn't respond, too busy with unbuckling his belt. "A-and I didn't say anything about sex! Stop removing your pants!" she squealed the moment Atsushi pushed his trousers down, kicking his shocks off, leaving him in his purple candy-printed boxers.

"Ma-chin…" he whispered, eyes shining and begging. He was using that puppy-eyes trick that she was weak against again! His lower lip began to quiver and she gulped.

"Fine! Stop with the puppy eyes already!" what's worse was that those puppy-eyes were not intentional. He might be mildly sadistic but he wasn't cunning, and diligent, enough to learn the puppy-eyes trick from Kuroko or Kise. "S-sit down on the bed."

Wagging an imaginary tail, Atsushi did as told, sitting on the edge of his fluffy bed obediently. Crouching down between his legs, Mashiro shakily placed her hand against his bulge. Softly, she palmed and rubbed his erection, blushing and lowering her eyes all the while when she heard Atsushi groan.

The last time this happened was in summer. They had been dating for a while, him already showing interest in her when she gave him her bag of candies on the first day of high school. He was hanging out in her room, Tatsuya going to the library to do his homework so he came to keep her company. She was sunbathing in the backyard, sweating, when she noticed that Atsushi kept staring at her. Bluntly, he confessed his problem and even innocently lowering his swimming trunks for her to examine him. In the end, she had to nervously drag him to her room and gave him the talk. It was awkward to say the least.

After figuring everything out, Atsushi seemed oddly fascinated and proposed the idea of having sex. Of course, she refused but he kept whining and whimpering until she finally gave in. It hurt at first, because his size was surely not normal and the fact that she was a virgin, but she couldn't deny that it felt good.

"Ma-chin?" His voice broke her train of thoughts and she blushed.

"S-sorry." She murmured, lowering his boxers, freeing his erection. Embarrassed at the sight of his genital, Mashiro murmured another apology before she wrapped her small hand around his penis. Atsushi let out a soft groan, his fingers digging into the bed when she gave him an experimental squeeze.

"Ma-chin, do that. The thing with your mouth."

Blushing furiously, Mashiro slapped his side for making her embarrassed but did as asked. While her hands were busy massaging and rubbing him, she shyly poked her tongue out and prodded around his member. It was soft, hard and hot. Teasingly slow, she wrapped her mouth against the head and licked around it like a lollipop, sucking.

"Ma-chin!" Atsushi moaned, burying his fingers in her hair on the back of her head, his big hand cupping the whole back of her head. She was lucky he seemed to be able to hold himself from pushing her down on his member.

It was not the first time she did this. Her first time was with Atsushi too, last summer. At first she thought it would satisfy him enough with oral sex but it seemed to drive him even more aroused and they ended up having sexual intercourse anyway.

"Nh…" Did he just grow in her mouth? Or was it just her feelings?

"Ma-chin looks so cute." He drawled, removing her mouth from his member and cupped her red cheeks in his big hands. Pulling her up, he settled her on his laps, lips going to meet hers. Mashiro circled her arms around his neck, gasping when Atsushi forced his way into her mouth innocently and tasted her cavern. "Ma-chin tastes so sweet." He breathed.

"S-shut it! Don't say such stupid things!" she complained, hitting his bare chest. It didn't seem to hurt him as much as it hurt her though. How did his chest get so hard?

Chuckling, Atsushi put her down on his bed so she lay on her back. Marvelling how her pale skin stood out from the dark purple of his bed-sheets, he was reminded of vanilla or cream - so sweet and innocent.

He pouted at the plain white bra covering her chest, wanting to see the pale orbs he remembered. His hands went to her back, remembering how she removed it back then, but he found no clasp. He continued to fumble while Mashiro laughed. "Idiot. It's a front-clasped bra!" she easily unclasped the front of bra.

"You should've told me sooner." He sulked but his eyes easily brightened at the average-sized breasts, her nipples pink and hard. They reminded him of peach candy. He suckled one into his mouth, tasting her skin, pleased.

"Atsu- Ah! I-idiot, don't suck- so hard!"

"Your skin is so sweet, Ma-chin." He muttered with his mouth full of her flesh. After getting bored, he licked his way to the other breast, sucking on it like a lollipop once again, making Mashiro tremble.

Mashiro let him did as he pleased until he was finally tired of it, which was quite some time. "A-atsushi, stop t-teasing me, you dummy."

"Eh?" he lifted his head to look into her eyes, lust shining in them, "But I'm not teasing you, Ma-chin."

"Idiot." She mumbled, sitting up and pushing him back. Rubbing her thighs, she shifted, "I feel so weird." Ordering him to lie down, he did as told, the blonde opened the dresser next to his bed and shuffled inside until her hand found a box. She took out the box of vanilla flavoured condoms which she had awkwardly bought before they first made love.

Taking one out, she ripped and took out the rubber. Atsushi seemed to drool at the smell of vanilla in the air. Rolling the condom down on his penis, Mashiro blushed when he groaned, pleased at the friction.

Once it was done with, she lay back down. "I don't have to guide you this time, do I?" she joked. He glared, unhappy that she was looking down on him.

"I can do it." he defended childishly, pouting. Straddling her hips, he used his hand to feel her womanhood, surprising her. "Ma-chin, you are really wet."

"You don't need to say it out loud!"

His big finger pushed against her opening, slipping in and making her tense. "It's here, right?"

"Y-yeah…" she moaned, "H-hurry it up, Atsushi."

His lips curling into a lazy smirk, "Ma-chin looks forward to this too after all." He commented before lining himself against her and pushing inside, stretching her and filling her to the brim. He groaned in pleasure.

Too impatient to wait, he began thrusting into her merrily, moaning about how good it felt. Mashiro was a blushing and moaning mess under him. It was only her second time and with how big he was, it was still a little painful. It's nothing she couldn't handle though.

"Atsushi!" she arched her back when the purplette easily found her G-spot, rubbing and stabbing it mercilessly.

"Ma-chin was happy- when I did this that time… too!" He said low in his throat, pushing his hips harder and grinding against her, hitting her spot again. Mashiro turned her head to the sight, baring her pale throat to him. He took the unintended invitation and buried his face in her neck, smelling her sweat and the vanilla of the condom, which turned him on even more.

It shocked her when Atsushi moved even faster and harder. How could he move so swiftly? Wasn't he tired from moving so fast?

But she didn't have time to think of it because she felt the tightening in her abdomen, the tingling in her womanhood skyrocketing. "Oh! Atsushi, ahh!" digging her nails into his back, she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from making lewd sounds but it was hard. Atsushi was so _good_. She cried out when he rolled his hips against hers.

"D-don't! I can't-" the knot tightened even further and her sight was beginning to turn blurry from the tears of pleasure which gathered in her eyes, "ATSUSHI!" she screamed when she finally released herself, coming around him.

Feeling the clenching and unclenching of her tight core, Atsushi moaned and came also, spilling himself into the condom. "Ma-chin!"

He fell on top of her, making Mashiro grunt from his weight. With the last of her strength, she pushed him to his side, letting him wrap his arms around her and pressing their sweaty bodies together.

After the long minutes of panting, Atsushi was the one who strike a conversation. "Ma-chin feels so good."

Blushing, she hit his arm, "don't say things like that!" turning her back to him, letting him spoon her, she heard him remove the condom, tying it then throwing it into his trashcan easily. "Stupid, why did you throw it in there? What if your mom sees?" God, it'd certainly be so awkward.

"Mhm." He hummed, contentedly hugging her.

They were silent, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm.

"Ma-chin?"

"What?"

"You're not going to stop eating, right?" he sounded scared, probably from the idea of life without food. Mashiro sighed, already given up from telling him that she was on a diet, not removing herself from food altogether.

"No."

"Okay~" Now he sounded like his happy lazy childish self.

They were silent once again. Mashiro was tired and she was ready to nap, turning on her internal alarm when she felt the poke on her side. Opening her eyes, she asked, "What now, Atsushi?"

"Can we do it again?"

* * *

><p>Downstairs, four older Murasakibaras sat around a coffee table, blushing. The sound of moaning and intense love-making echoed around the whole house.<p>

"Atsushi has grown up, hasn't he?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>I wonder if that's good enough... Do I keep Murasakibara in character? I hope you'll give me your opinion. Please review! Thank you for reading!<p>

Stay tuned for another KnB fiction from me!


	3. Midorima

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Hello everyone! Here comes my second KnB fiction! It's MidorimaxOC and it contains smut so please proceed with caution. At first I wanted to write one for adorable little Kuroko but I changed my mind in the end.

I don't know if I managed to keep Midorima in character. I usually had hard times keeping quiet character like him in character because he's too different from me. And the people around me are all loud-mouths. It's safe to say that I have never encountered someone with Midorima's personality and just watching the anime or reading the manga didn't seem to be enough. *sigh*

Well, I hope you'll tell me whether Midorima's in character or not. Building criticism is always welcomed but no flames, please. Alright, I'll stop my talking andlet you read now. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

><p>Make Him an Adult<p>

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan, good morning!"<p>

Shintaro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but otherwise he didn't give any response. She knew it annoyed him whenever she used that cute little nickname she gave him in middle school. Takao, who was walking beside him, turned around and greeted her with a cheerful grin.

"Morning, Shian-senpai!"

"Morning, Takao-kun!" she energetically greeted back. Slowing her running pace to a walk, she mimicked Shintaro's pace and smiled at him, "So how's my cute little brother doing today?" she asked, linking their arms together. Even though she was older by a year, it was a shame to say that she wasn't any taller than him, only reaching his chest.

"I am not your little brother." he denied bluntly, pushing his glasses up. Pouting, Hina teasingly poked the stuffed panda in his left hand, getting swatted in the hand by the greenhead, "Don't touch my lucky item. Scorpios have the worst luck today."

Hina shrugged, "I don't believe in that horoscope thingy. Hmph."

For the rest of the way, they walked quietly, Hina walking beside Shintaro who walked beside Takao. She felt comfortable with these two underclassmen of hers. They were so adorable.

Unlike Takao who she met in high school, she knew Shintaro ever since they were in middle school. She was a junior in Teiko when he enrolled. She had instantly taken a liking to the tsundere greenhead and made it her life mission to prank and tease him every single day – even on holidays.

She was close to the Generation of Miracles too, considering she was a great friend of Momoi Satsuki. Since she didn't have any siblings, she had, unofficially, taken the members of the Generation of Miracles as her little brothers. They were adorable with their different personalities and quirks. But out of all, she probably got along best with Shintaro, Seijuro and Tetsuya. She couldn't help that the three of them were so adorable.

Shintaro used to be fine with her treating him like her little brother as she did everyone else but recently he had been growing colder and had been annoyed every time she called him her little brother. She wondered what happened with him…

"Here."

Hina blinked at the dangling keychain in front of her face. It was a fist-sized stuffed mushroom keychain. "A mushroom?"

"Scorpio's lucky item for the day." Shintaro stated before he put the keychain on her hand and went toward the gym for morning practice. Takao waved at her and followed his best friend.

Smiling, Hina bid them good luck, giggling as she attached the keychain to her school bag. "He cares after all…" her cheeks reddened; examining the stuffed mushroom. It was yellow with red and brown splotches all around the head. It had a cute blank face on it which kind of reminded her of Shintaro.

Okay, so maybe she had an itty bitty little wee crush for her little brother. She noticed this feeling of her when Shintaro became cold towards her. It made her feel lonely and miserable. At first she didn't know what it was, being a complete beginner in this romance stuff, but after confiding in her female friends, they diagnosed her very easily.

She was in love with Midorima Shintaro.

* * *

><p>Their classes were in a different floor. Hina always ate her lunch with her female friends so she didn't necessarily meet up with Shintaro or Takao during school. After school they immediately head out to their practices, Shintaro and Takao going to the gym for basketball practice while Hina went to the choir club.<p>

After practice was done, Hina would wait for Shintaro at the gates. The two of them always walked home together and when Takao was wheeling that odd open trailer, she had the special privilege to sit in it with Shintaro; although he had been walking a lot these days.

"Shian-senpai!"

Looking over her shoulder, Hina brushed her shoulder-length hair back, tucking the loose strands behind her ear, and grinned as she witnessed Shintaro and Takao walking over to her. Waving, she called, "Shin-chan! Takao-kun!"

When they reached her, Hina raised an eyebrow. They looked very suspicious. Takao's cheerful grin was full of mischief and it had increased in size - his cheeks looking as if they would fall off any second. Shintaro was his usual quiet calm self but she could tell that he was somewhat edgy.

She blinked, "What's wro-"

"Ah." Takao pounded his fist on his open palm, "I've got something I need to do. I'll go first. See ya two tomorrow!" and before either of them could respond, he ran off to the opposite direction of his house. Even from this far, Hina could still see the glowing happy aura he left.

"What's up with him?" she raised an eyebrow. Mysteriously, Shintaro raised his glasses, making it glint in the sunset.

"Shian-senpai." Turning and giving him her full attention, Hina tilted her head and hummed in a questioning tone. "My parents are gone on a business trip and my sister is sleeping over at her friend's. Do you mind coming over to cook?"

Well, this was unexpected. Shintaro rarely asked for her help. And he even looked so calm while doing it!

She remembered something like this happening once back in middle school. His parents went on a business trip and his slept at her friend's so she didn't have to eat Shintaro's cooking. She still remembered how he was absent from food-poisoning the next day.

"I don't mind!" she replied with an eager smile, happy he wasn't being as cold and was depending on her. "What do you want to eat? Curry? Grilled fish? Tempura?"

They began to walk.

"Anything edible is fine."

* * *

><p>Hina tied the clean green apron around her waist. On the way to Shintaro's house, they had stopped at the nearest market for her to buy ingredients. At first she wanted to make fish cooked in broth but in the end decided to make something simple and delicious like curry.<p>

While she was scurrying and cooking, Shintaro was bathing. She told him to. After all he just finished his basketball practice and he needed to refresh himself.

But she couldn't deny that she felt like a wife and he her husband as she cooked meals for him while he was bathing. That's what married couple was like, wasn't it? The thought succeeded in getting her blushing like a little girl with her first crush.

She jumped when a muscled arm shot out from the side of her face, a hand turning off the stove. Turning to look at the familiar greenhead, she was met with an annoyed face. "Focus when you cook. You're going to not only burn yourself but also this whole house down."

"S-sorry." She blushed, embarrassed at getting caught spacing out while cooking. And the clean scent of soap rolling off from his skin or the scent of his fresh shampoo didn't really help. Her heart seemed to be doing some tango dance inside her chest. "A-anyway, why don't you take out and prepare the silverware?"

Doing as told, Shintaro collected plates and eating utensils. She was a little surprised when he took out two plates along with two sets of spoons. He also took out two bowls for the salad she made.

Her chest felt warm at the small yet soft gesture. She thought that she would have to go home after she finished cooking. It made her happy that he wanted her to stay. Smiling softly to herself, Hina took an empty plate, filling it with rice then pouring curry over the half of it.

After the empty plates and bowls were filled with food, she sat down across from him. She noticed the panda sitting next to his plate – his lucky item for the day. Wow… he really did bring it everywhere.

"Let's us eat then!" she announced, picking up her spoon and scooping up a spoonful of her curry rice. She had tasted it, of course, and made sure it was delicious. She hoped Shintaro would love her cooking; not like he hadn't eaten any before because she did make him lunch every day. "So, how is it?" she asked, looking at him through her lashes.

"…it's good." He said in a quiet voice. "This is… yogurt?"

She perked up, "Bingo! It's yogurt!" Shintaro ate another spoonful and she was happy to see him enjoying his food – the one she made nonetheless. "I always use yogurt when I make curry. It tastes better, doesn't it?"

He only nodded, staring at her grin before going back to his food. Was it just her feeling or was Shintaro much quieter than usual? He was usually very silent, only talking when he needed to but today he seemed edgy and quiet.

Or maybe he was just tired from his basketball practice. She shouldn't pry and let him be.

Throughout dinner, she was the one who filled the silence with her constant chatter and laughter. When dinner was finished, Shintaro insisted he did the dishes. "Then I guess I should go home now, huh?" she looked at the clock, noticing that it was quite late already.

Just as she was about to grab her bag, lying against the doorway, a loud rumbling signed the oncoming of rain. Running to the window, Hina peered out, noticing the dark and cloudy sky and the lightning. "Oh no…" she murmured, not noticing Shintaro's shocked face or the glance he sent the stuffed panda on the table.

"Oha-Asa is always right after all…" he mused to himself.

"Huh?"

He pushed his glasses up, "No, it's nothing." Going over to where she was standing, he looked over her head at the dark sky, "It looks like it will rain hard. I suggest you stay the night over. It's late and tomorrow's Saturday anyway."

"Ehh?!" Hina exclaimed in shock. Once again, she didn't expect him to offer her a shelter. Shintaro did many surprising things today. "B-but- my parents will be w-worried and I d-don't want to intrude or-"

"I'm alone for the night." He cut her off, raising an eyebrow at her stuttering and the blush. "You can use the bathroom. I'll bring you a towel." He walked away, "call your parents and tell them that you're staying over." He ordered over his shoulder.

"Why is he so demanding suddenly?" she mumbled, finally giving in to her fate. Shintaro was right, she indeed was unlucky today. Maybe if he didn't give her that mushroom keychain this morning she would be stuck elsewhere and not the warm house of the Midorimas.

Going to the bathroom, Hina left the door unlocked, remembering Shintaro's words about bringing her a towel. She undressed quickly, worried that Shintaro would knock anytime soon, and she quickly went into the shower. Instead of bathing in warm water, she used cold shower to snap her out of the dirty idea that they were alone in house for a night.

That was not the kind of thoughts that a young girl like her should think about!

Hearing the knocking from the door, Hina jumped in surprise, slipping from the slippery tiles. Her elbow hit the shower, turning it accidentally off, and she grabbed the curtain as she fell, pulling it back with her. "Ah!" she shouted when her behind made contact with the cold tiles. "Ow!" God, that knocking scared her off her thoughts.

But she was even more scared when the door opened harshly, slamming against the wall, and Shintaro walked in, eyes wide. "What happened?!" he bellowed, examining her sprawled form, seemingly to be oblivious to her state of nudity.

"I-I slipped." She stuttered, blushing. Hugging herself, she looked away, "A-anyway, Shin-chan, err…"

Shintaro crouched down in front of her, taking her pale ankle in his hands, examining it. "It doesn't appear broken." He prodded and twisted it before checking the other one, just as closely. Hina was frozen in shock and embarrassment when he prodded higher – her knees to be exact.

"Shin-chan, u-uh…" she didn't know what to say. It was awkward to say the least. Shintaro hadn't realised her nudity, too focused on checking over her for injuries. She couldn't do any better because her brain just couldn't produce a single word from her shock and embarrassment.

"Your knees are fine too." He told her calmly. When he put her knee down, Shintaro's eyes were drawn to the eye-catching spot between her soft legs. He stared for a long minute, quiet, when suddenly his face exploded in colour and he fell back on his butt. "I-I- I apologize- I, well-"

"I-it's okay! I know you didn't mean it, Shin-chan!" Hina took the fallen towel on his side and she used it to cover her flushed self. "It's my fault that I fell anyway! Don't worry about it!"

"But-"

"Besides, S-shin-chan is my little brother, anyway! It's not like you would feel anything when you saw me naked!"

Shintaro's open mouth shut instantly at her words. Hina tensed when his face darkened. What? Did she say something wrong? Did she make him even more embarrassed?

"S-shin-chan, w- What?!" she gasped when he suddenly launched himself towards her, grasping her arms in his big hands. "Shin-chan!"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not your little brother?" he clenched his jaw, anger in his green eyes. They seemed to be glinting behind his glasses. "I never am your brother."

"Shin-chan?"

He glared, telling her in his own silent way to be quiet. She obeyed. "I never want you to see me as your little brother or underclassman. I hate it when you cling to me so unknowingly. I hate it when you use that disgusting nickname to address me. I may be younger but I am also a _guy_."

She blushed, pressing the towel closer to her body. "S-shin-chan…" was he implying _that_? Was he saying that he felt something for her?

"Why are you silent now of all times?" he inquired sharply, his eyes still in a glare that pierced through her. He stayed quiet for a few more minutes, patiently waiting for her to say something but Hina was blushing too hard to say something. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up and let go of her arms, "I see." He whispered, moving to stan- "Mph!"

Hina grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and flushing their lips together. Shintaro's lips were so warm and he tasted so nice. Sighing into his mouth, she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. How long was it that she wished for his lips on hers?

When they parted, Shintaro's face was glowing red. Hina smiled shyly, "I am older than you Shin-chan and it's true that I saw you as my little brother. But that's actually before I knew I love you." she pecked his lips again.

"…what?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled bashfully, "What do you want me to see you as, Shin-chan?"

Green eyes bore intensely to her cyan ones. He knew she knew where this would lead to. Shintaro said it himself, he was also a guy. She was naked and they were having a heart-to-heart conversation. It was bound to affect him. Was this what she wanted?

But as he searched, Shintaro didn't find any regret in her eyes.

"An adult."

"An adult." She repeated, tightening her arms around his neck, "But you aren't one yet."

His jaw tightened.

"But I can make you one."

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Hina gasped, arching her back sharply at the sudden tingling course of pleasure that ran up her spine. Shintaro's eyes never left her face, examining the pleasured expression she had on from his long lashes. "Shin-chan!" she moaned.<p>

Hina knew from his careful actions that he wasn't experienced in this - just as she predicted. She had never done this too but she got the basic idea. There were a lot of her friends who lost their virginity back in freshman year. Some even lost it in middle school.

She whimpered when his thumb pressed against her throbbing clit, rubbing and circling it. The two fingers of his, which were thrusting in and out of her wet core, curled and rubbed against her inside so deliciously. Hina cried out.

Above her, a shirtless and sweaty Shintaro gave out a silent groan at how tight she was against his fingers. Whenever he pushed his long fingers too deep into her, he could feel the sign of her virginity and he quickly retreated back a little, afraid of breaking it and hurting her in the process.

"Ah, Shin-chan! I-isn't it enough?" her half-lidded eyes stared into his. Shintaro didn't respond, only quickening the pace of his fingers. Surprised, Hina arched her back and cried out in the bliss she was feeling. "Shin-chan!"

His fingers didn't retreated fully until she finally orgasm. Gasping for air, she fumbled with the belt of his pants, undoing it quite easily and throwing it away. Hina unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his pants and boxers down, accidently on the same time.

Her eyes widened when she saw his hard member proudly standing on attention. Shintaro's cheeks were tinted pink as he removed his pants robotically. The poor tsundere must be so embarrassed right now.

He reached into his open school bag, taking out something which surprised her to no end. It was a box of condoms, a mint flavoured ones. She blushed. "H-how did you-" Don't tell her that he planned this whole thing.

Blushing, Shintaro explained, "Takao gave it to me." then he annoyedly mused, "I can't believe it's actually useful."

He took out a piece then put the box on his night stand. Sitting up, Hina took the green condom from him, ripping off the plastic and giggled shyly. She rolled the condom down on him, letting her fingers and knuckles brushed against his erection on the way down.

When she was finished, Hina plopped down on her back and waited for him to make his move. But all Shintaro did was nervously staring at the wetness between her legs to his condom-covered penis than to her face. Knowing that he probably didn't know how to approach her, she grabbed and guided him to her.

"It's going to hurt."

"It's okay. It hurts every first time." She winked at him, "we're going to do this sooner or later anyway." She teased coyly and giggled when his cheeks reddened even more. She had never seen him blush this much before. It was adorable but she wasn't telling him that. Not to mention it would probably make him annoyed and kill the mood.

He entered her slowly, stretching her to fit him. Hina tensed but quickly forced herself to relax, not wanting to make Shintaro worry. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing the pads of her fingers against his back and being careful of her nails.

Shintaro could feel her hymen against the tip of his erection and he wrapped a firm arm around her. He pushed through it quickly until he was fully inside her. Hina tensed and she screamed at the pain. Her nails dug into the flawless skin of his back and she sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't expect it to be that painful.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm peachy! J-just wait for a s-second!"

Shintaro did as he was told. He waited until she got used to the feeling of him inside her and until her pain disappear.

Hina shifted experimentally. It didn't hurt anymore. Kissing the side of his jaw, she nodded against his neck. Shintaro pulled out and gave an experimental thrust. "Oh!" she gasped at the feeling. It was different from having his fingers inside yet similar.

Seeing that she wasn't in pain and, in fact, seemed to be enjoying it, he quickened a little. Hina moaned and called out to him, telling him to move faster, harder into her. "Shin-chan! Please!" she whined. Hearing it, Shintaro obeyed and fastened his thrust even more. It felt so good. He couldn't help the small groans or hiss that escaped him incidentally once or twice.

Her begging and pleading came on and on until he finally snapped and moved as fast and hard as he could. Hina arched her back, threw her head back and let out guttural moans of pleasure, every nerves of her tingling. The tightening in her abdomen knotted further.

"Shin-cha- A-ah! There!" he hit something which felt really good inside her. Shintaro hit it more, making her feel really good and almost delirious. How could something so tiring be so exhilarating? How could someone feel so good?

She couldn't hold it back anymore. The pleasure was too much. Hina came with a shout, seeing the whites explode in her shut lids. Shintaro followed her orgasm, hitting his also and spurting his seed into the mint condom he was wearing.

"That was amazing…" Hina moaned when he pulled out of her. She watched the greenhead pull the condom off of his penis, tying it then throwing it into the trashcan in his room. She relaxed, knowing that he dumped his trash by himself. "I guess I should stop calling you Shin-chan now. How about it, Shintaro-kun?"

Falling onto his side beside her, Shintaro pushed his mussed hair out of his face. He gave her an unexpected answer. "You can keep using the nickname."

She blinked sleepily, "But I thought you didn't like it?"

He frowned. "As long as you don't see me as your little brother…"

Hina smiled, giggled then hugged him tightly. "I'm not going to have sex with my brother, you silly boy." Kissing his cheek, she whispered, "I love Shin-chan."

He exploded in another blush.

"Shin-chan," she whined with a pout, "aren't you going to say it back?"

"Shut up." he mumbled, hiding his face by burying his nose into her hair. She looked up at him, expectant, her eyes begging and her lower lip trembling. He gulped.

"Please?"

Gritting his teeth, Shintaro bit out, "Fine. I love you. Idiot. Now shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"<em>Today's number one horoscope is Cancer! This is the long wanted chance to do something you've been holding out for years! The weather is your best friend today! Don't be reluctant to share your luck with the unlucky! Your lucky item is a panda! Good luck and have a nice day, Cancers!"<em>

Takao nodded to himself whilst he listened to the recording of today's Oha-Asa. No wonder Shintaro was hell-bent on confessing to Hina today. Today was probably the chance of a lifetime for a horoscope-maniac like him.

He knew that condoms he stole from coach Nakatani would be of use.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me your sweet, sweet reviews!<p> 


	4. Aomine

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Here I am again with my newest KnB one-shot! This time my victim is Aomine Daiki and it's another M-rated one! I'm starting to think I'm a pervert because I just couldn't resist not making an M one!

Anyway, I love policeman Aomine. He will be a sexy policeman. And he will have handcuffs, police baton, pistol... mhm, talk about every girls' wet dream. Not that I had a dream like that! I never have perverted dream, I swear! BTW, I also love doctor Midorima, chef Murasakibara and pilot Kise. Those are three hottest occupations in my book. Kuroko will make a cute kindergarten teacher. I want to pinch his cheeks!

And Akashi... my favourite out of all. A professional shogi player... that means he would be wearing a kimono! Men in kimono is sexy! Especially when they wear it kind of wildly, with the open neckline and all... Akashi is the best after all!

Okay, I'm ranting. Let's stop before I get worse.

Thank you for checking this out and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

><p>It's Not All about Boobs!<p>

* * *

><p>"Sumire-chan, where's Aomine-kun?"<p>

Momoi Satsuki asked, smiling at the violet haired girl. She stopped her sewing, looking up with her matching eyes at the pinkette, making her blink. Sumire looked peeved. Her usually calm violet eyes were in a furious storm and she looked ready to kill someone.

"Daiki?" she spat the name, hissing, "I should be the one with the question! He ditched me and made me do his work for him!"

Sweat-dropping, Satsuki glanced at the fabric and cloths on the desk. Sumire seemed to be attaching the buttons. "Ah… for the culture festival. Your class is making a costume café, isn't it?" She sat down cautiously in front of the girl, trying not to press the wrong button. It was common knowledge that the usually calm Ikada Sumire had the temper no one wanted to mess with. And she would know the best because they were childhood friends, along with Daiki. "Is that Aomine-kun's costume?"

"Who else would wear something this big?" she raised the costume as high as she could, "It's ridiculous! How can he be this big?! It took me almost a week to finish this! ALONE!"

"S-sumire-chan-"

"He never goes to basketball practice anyway! It won't hurt him to come help me! Because of him, I haven't even finished my own costume! Argh!" she continued to rant, face getting redder and redder by each passing second.

"Now, now Sumire-chan. I'm sure Aomine-kun has something urgent to do." She reasoned. The two of them knew that Daiki was just too lazy to do his work alone though and that he was probably out there somewhere napping or reading porn. "After all, you're his loving girlfriend, aren't you?"

"I hate it when you pull the girlfriend card." Sumire grumbled. She folded Daiki's costume then neatly put it into a bag. "Just because we're together doesn't mean that I have to baby him all the time. He's not a baby. I'm sure he can sew buttons on his own."

"Yet you did it for him anyway." The pinkette beamed. She always adored love story – especially if it was her own love life or her best friends.

"Let's not start on that, Satsuki."

* * *

><p>"Daiki? You in there?" she knocked on his door, annoyed when she didn't get an answer. She was sure he was home. His shoes were, as usual, messily strewn over the front door. "Daiki, I'm coming in!"<p>

Opening the door quietly, Sumire poked her head in, her long violet hair spilling over her shoulder. "Daiki?" she whispered, seeing his huge form lying face down on his bed. "Urgh, he snores really loud. I wonder why I didn't hear him." she mumbled, inviting herself in and closing the door behind her just as quiet.

His room was a mess. He appeared to have kicked the comforter off the bed, showing the world the white stain on his dark blue sheets; she didn't dare identify it. Porn magazine littered the floor and his desk. There were dirty laundries thrown messily to one corner of the room. But what frightened her most were the countless empty instant ramen cups on the small table in the middle of the room. Its gross smell wafted around the room and it was enough to sicken her. How could Daiki sleep in such... room?

She knew that Daiki's mother usually cleaned his room for him. No wonder… she must have gone on another business trip, leaving her lazy son only with some allowance and her trust. God, this house would tumble down before she came home this way.

Determined, Sumire rolled the sleeves of her uniform , put both her bag and Daiki's costume down, then she began cleaning. First, she threw away all the empty cups away, spraying air-freshener into the room. That would be the most crucial action this room needed. Next, she rowed all his, ew, porns back into the small bookshelf beside his desk. She felt sinful just holding those books.

"…'mire?"

Sumire looked over her shoulder at her awaking boyfriend, "How can you sleep in a room this gross, Daiki?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Just because auntie's not home doesn't mean you can turn this place into a trashcan."

He grunted and buried his face back into his pillow. Lazy boy. He was probably trying to get back to sleep and not help the _guest_ who so kindly took pity in the condition of his room. He didn't even offer a drink. Such a charmer Daiki grew up to be.

"At least throw out the empty ramen cups. That's totally gross. The smell was all over the room." She scolded, throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket she took. She would be the one to do his laundry _again_ – yes, this had happened before. "Besides, why didn't you buy bento box from the convenience store? It's better than eating instant noodles _every day_."

He gave another grunt.

"I've finished your costume by the way. I expect some kind of payment from you after I slave so hard to finish it, got it?"

He lifted a curious eyebrow.

"What?" she yelled, out of the room. Sumire put his clothes in the washing machine, separating the white ones back in the laundry basket along with his underwear. "You don't expect me to do all this for free right? At least buy me my favourite cake!"

Right. As if Daiki remembered what her favourite sweets was. He probably remembered Horikita Mai's, his favourite gravure idol, favourite food and not hers.

She never confided in anyone about this but she often feared for their relationship. Daiki was growing colder towards her; ever since that day in middle school when Teiko won a match against another school. Nowadays they only met in classes. She didn't join any club so she couldn't go home with him or Satsuki. On weekends, he was roaming somewhere and he rarely answered her calls anymore. He even called her mean names several times.

The only time he was close to her was when they had sex.

It made her a little bitter. Not like she didn't like sex with Daiki but she started to feel as if sex was the base of their relationship now and it was more physical than emotional.

She didn't want that.

Going back to his room, she saw Daiki sitting on his bed, examining his costume for the festival next week. "It's really hard to make. Good thing I was a member of the home economy club back in middle school."

Plopping down on the bed beside him, she exhaled. When she was settled on his bed, Daiki suddenly threw the costume away and launched himself at her. "Wha-" she gasped only to be silenced by his overpowering lips.

"I've got something better for you instead." He smirked, unbuttoning her uniform and going for her exposed neck, "You'll like it better."

His hand found her breast and he excitedly groped and massaged it through her clothes. Embarrassingly, she let out a soft moan. Her body responded readily, eager for his touch. It wouldn't listen to her protest. This happened every time Daiki touched her. She got all tingly and fluttery.

"Mire, did you breasts actually get bigger?" he asked bluntly, staring down at said breasts. She blushed. Indeed it grew. Leave it to Daiki to figure things like this out. The pervert. "It's hm…" he groped her again, causing her to yelp in surprise, "A? no… it's B, isn't it?"

"Daiki! Stop harassing me!"

"It's not harassment if you enjoy it." he stated proudly. "But it's still not as big as Horikita Mai-chan's. When are you going to have breasts like that, Mire?"

She answered him with a slap.

* * *

><p>"Sumire-chan, you look nice!" her classmate praised, fixing her curled hair for her. It was tied in a high ponytail, curled and sprayed to place. Another classmate, who did her make-up, beamed proudly. Sumire herself was a little uncomfortable in her costume.<p>

A hostess.

Seriously… of all she had to pick. If only she wasn't so bad in lottery. She should've asked Midorima's help.

Sumire wore an ankle-length red and golden yellow cheongsam with slits up to her mid-thighs. The dress was complete with the furry gold fan, furry white hair-tie and silver strappy heels. Her feet hurt in the shoes she wasn't used to wearing.

"Thanks. I would prefer the maid costume to this one though." She sighed.

"By the way, Sumire-chan, have you seen Aomine-kun?" her classmate asked eagerly. She giggled, "He looks really hot in that policeman costume you made!"

Sumire blushed. Of course she knew. She had him test it yesterday in case it was too small or it needed fixing. Indeed he looked very good in his costume.

"Alright! Let's do this!" the class-president said, pumped up. "Our class will win and get the prize."

"What's the prize anyway?" a gruff voice asked. Sumire looked to her side to find Daiki, already dressed in his policeman costume, complete with the toy gun, handcuffs, walkie-talkie, police baton, gloves and the cap. She blush a little.

Clearing her throat, Sumire answered his question, "Vouchers for the entire class for a buffet in a yakiniku restaurant."

"Yakiniku…" he mumbled, rubbing his chin. Without his mother home and him always eating instant noodles, no wonder he craved for real food right now. It seemed like the charred food she made him last night didn't bode too well with him. Well, it's not her fault she was a bad cook.

"Ikada, stop flirting! We're opening! You better get many customers with that… costume you're wearing!" their class-leader teased with a grin, waiting for her to go out the door. Unlike Daiki who was in charge of waitering, she was in charge of baiting customers in along with two other classmates of her – one dressed as Alice and the other as a count.

"Well, good luck, small-boobs." Daiki patted her head before he pushed her towards the door. "Get as many customers as you can. We're getting those vouchers."

"S-small-boobs?!" she hissed. Sumire glared and elbowed him harshly before running out of the door. Just because she hadn't breasts like Satsuki or Horikita Mai didn't mean he could mock her. It's not like she liked her small chests.

Calming herself down, Sumire put her best smile on and fanned her furry fan playfully, trying to act in character. She had never been a hostess before. Maybe Satsuki would do a better job at this.

Surprisingly, their class got a lot of customers. And it wasn't so bad – smiling and welcoming customers. Most of their customers were boys but there were also some girls who came looking for Daiki. She heard loud squealing from the class and she really didn't want to see. It already made her mad that those girls had bigger breasts than her.

"Hey, gorgeous." A suave voice whispered hotly in her ear. Sumire jumped, spinning around, only to smack against a hard chest.

Rubbing her forehead, Sumire looked up at the blonde. "Ryouta-kun!" she gasped. Already, the girls around the area were staring, peeking and drooling at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Such cold greeting!" he laughed. "I came to visit you of course! Kurokocchi too!"

"Kuroko-kun?" she looked over Ryouta's shoulders – standing on her tippy-toes, damn his tallness, and her violet eyes met calm blue ones. She smiled, "Hello, Kuroko-kun!"

"Hello." He nodded politely.

She wasn't exactly the closest to Kuroko but she wasn't enemies with him either. Kuroko was kind and a good friend but she would always be closer to Daiki and Ryouta. It's probably because they were the most outgoing out of all in the GoM.

"I bet you came to see Daiki. Wait, I'll call him- oh, but his shift hasn't ended yet. He'll probably be annoyed because he really wants yakiniku." She mumbled to herself. Peeking into the classroom, she got a little pissed when she found Daiki talking with a big-breasted customer. His eyes kept glancing down.

Damn that pervert!

"You know what? Leave that jerk be." She huffed. Turning around to face the confused males, she smiled, "So, where's the others?"

"Midorima-kun has a date with Shian-san. Murasakibara-kun goes cake-tasting with Himuro-san's little sister. Akashi-kun has a shogi competition." Kuroko explained. Kise nodded, a little put down at the others' absence.

"Ah… I see."

"By the way, Mirecchi, you look really pretty! You're a hostess, aren't you?" Kise asked excitedly, an imaginary tail wagging behind him. "Can I take a picture? Please? Please?"

"Well- I don't really mi- mph!" large tan hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. She was pulled back to a hard chest, arm snaking around her small waist.

"What's so interesting about a picture of small-boobies here?" Daiki's gruff voice sounded loud in her ear. Her eyes narrowed when he used that cursed nickname and she kicked his shin. He flinched but stayed strong. "Why don't you two get in and order something. We need the money."

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed.

Kuroko nodded, "Aomine-kun."

Daiki gave the two of them a stare before he turned away, "Let's go Mire. It's our break." He dragged her away with him.

"Ehh? You're not going to serve us?" Kise whined but Daiki ignored him as he kept forcing the girl in his arms to walk. Sumire struggled, truly she did, but she was no match to Daiki's strength. He opened the door to an empty classroom, slammed it shut then locked the door.

Finally, he let go of her. Sumire gasped for air. "Daiki!" she panted, "What the hell? What's up with you?!"

He grunted, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

She pointed at him, "Don't give me that! Why did you cover my mouth and drag me here? Ryouta-kun and Kuroko-kun came to see us and you're being rude to them!" she complained, "Besides, I haven't seen Ryouta-kun in ages! We've got a lot of things to catch up! Don't you know that he lost from Kuroko-kun's school in practice match? I want to hear all about that!"

"I'll tell Satsuki to get a video of that match."

"No, I want to hear Ryouta-kun's opinion about his lost! Urgh, you always do things as you like! You never ask for my consent." She wiped the smudged red lipstick from her face, "And you ruined my make-up. Ayana-chan's going to kill you. Ryouta-kun wanted to take a picture, you know?"

"Enough!" Daiki suddenly yelled, making her jump. Sumire stopped her ranting and she blinked at him, surprised. This was the first time he ever shouted at her. "Ryouta-kun, Ryouta-kun, Ryouta-kun…" he mimicked in a girlish voice. His eyes narrowed, "You're so annoying!"

…

Annoying?

That hurt more than she thought it would. Daiki called her annoying constantly – when she was telling him to clean his room or when she was bragging about her high test score. But all those times, she never took his word to heart because she knew he didn't mean it.

"That… was the last straw." she said in a whisper. Lowering her eyes, she walked past him and to the door. But before she could even touch the lock, he grasped her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you!" she snapped, still not looking at him. Slapping his hand away from her, she grasped the lock but he, once again, took her wrist, this time stronger. "Let me go!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to turn, Daiki was shocked when he saw her watery eyes. Some tears actually managed to escape her and dripped. His eyes widened.

In all their years together, Daiki had never seen her cry.

"What? You want to complain that I can't cook again? Or that I am annoying because I keep ranting and scolding you?" spat Sumire, "Or do you want to joke about my chest again?"

"Mire-"

"I never complained about us not going on a date! I let you copy my homework! I didn't ignore you even though you never reply my messages or answer my calls! I even made this costume for you!" poking his chest hard, she motioned to his costume. "And you called me annoying! _Annoying!_ How much of a jerk can you be?!"

"O-oi-"

"Don't you 'oi' me!"

"Calm down!"

"Shut up! I'm done!" Daiki was pushed and he stumbled back a little, not expecting the shove, "We're done! Don't talk to me again!" Growling, Daiki grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from unlocking the door, dragging her deeper into the classroom. "Let. Me. GO!"

"Gods, you and your tantrum." He immediately quieted down after she glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Yeesh!"

"You're an arse, Daiki." She hissed.

"Okay, I am. You think I don't know that?" he rolled his eyes, "Just calm down and we'll talk. Don't talk about breaking up so easily." He mumbled the last part to himself but Sumire heard him.

He didn't say anything anymore, waiting for her to calm down. Sumire wiped her eyes, sitting down on a desk and tried to calm herself down. He was right. She was too emotional. She should calm down. That didn't mean she wasn't still angry at him though.

"…you're taking too long. You ready to talk?"

She glared at him sideways. "You don't talk, you jerk. Every time I strike up a conversation, you take it as a chance for sex. Let's just wrap this up and finish this. You know we're better off without each other, Daiki." Her voice shook as she said it.

"What? What gives you that idea?!"

Her glare's intensity rose, "Maybe from the fact that we have never gone on a date? Or that you doesn't seem to be satisfied with me? Or that you don't even remember what my favourite food is? Or maybe you not answering my calls or my messages? Like seriously, what's so hard about replying a message of 'How are you?'" she sniffled, "You can reply 'fuck off' and I'll still be glad that you're alive!"

Daiki didn't even know whether that last sentence was meant to be biting or not.

"And all of those porn you have! I know I don't have big breasts but that doesn't mean you can treat me like shit! What? You want me to get breasts implant? Or don't tell me all the time you ignored me is because you're screwing around with those big-breasts in town?!"

"No! Seriously, what did you take me for? I'm not a man-whore!"

"Well, you sure do act like one!"

"It's not all about boobs!"

"Don't say that after all the groping I have to endure with you! And your porn certainly doesn't help you!" Daiki flinched. "And I am still angry because you were so rude to Ryouta-kun and Kuroko-kun!"

This time, it was Daiki's turn to growl. "This again…"

"You're friends! What drove you to be so mean?!"

"Hasn't it passed through your mind that, oh maybe, I was jealous?!" he shouted. Sumire's mouth closed immediately and she gawked at him. "What? I'm just a guy! Of course I'll be jealous when I saw my girlfriend flirting with outsider!"

"…I'm not flirting."

"Fuck that, Mire! Can't you see Kise's eyes? They were straight at that stupid slits of your dress!" he pointed to the slits on both lower sides of her cheongsam. "Kise's a pervert, you got it? Don't wear something like this around him!"

"Talk about yourself." She huffed. It's odd. When she heard Daiki said he was jealous, she was suddenly calmer and very assured.

"Mire, I told you… it's not all about boobs. If it's like that then I'll go for Satsuki and not you." he groaned, tired.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Really?"

Sighing, he didn't voice a respond but wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. "Idiot." He hissed against her hair. "That was one adrenaline rush…"

"You're the idiot."

"Shut up." he chuckled, going for her lips. Sumire kissed him back, missing this gentle kiss Daiki hadn't given her in ages. She squeaked when his fingers brushed over her thigh, pushing her dress up as he went. "What? Don't I get any make-up sex?"

"We're at school!"

"Doesn't matter. This place's empty. The door's locked." He assured. Sumire looked over her shoulder at the door and the curtain-covered windows. True, this place seemed safe but what if a teacher walked by and heard them? "Ssshh… just enjoy yourself."

After those last words, he swooped down and stole her lips in another kiss. Sumire moaned into his mouth, causing him to smirk, knowing that she secretly enjoyed this. He picked her up then put her down on one of the desks, spreading her legs and settling himself between them.

"Dai-" he silenced her with another kiss. "Wai- what?" she gasped. Looking behind and down, Sumire noticed that he had forced her hands together and handcuffed them behind her back. She gawked. "What is this?"

"You're not getting out of this." He stated firmly, palming the obvious bulge in his pants. "Have I told you that you look good in this dress? So very arousing." He purred in his smooth low voice. Sumire shuddered when his tongue licked around and teased her ear. Damn, he knew she was sensitive there.

Just like usual, his hand covered her small breast and he groped her excitedly. It's not about boobs, he said. Then how do you explain his chest groping?

"Your breasts are small but their shape and weight are perfect." He kissed her covered chest, smirking. Unbuttoning and unzipping her dress, Daiki pushed it up then down until it bunched around her bound wrists. She blushed when he unclasped her bra and pushed it to accompany the bunched dress.

Gleeful after seeing her breasts, Daiki spoiled the pale flesh playfully, nipping and sucking at the tips. She became a writhing mess under his skilful mouth. Daiki traced his tongue down to her plain pink panties, hurriedly pushing it down her legs. "S-stop! Don't look so closely!" she whined when Daiki stared at her wet core.

He sniggered at her flushed face. Poking his tongue out, he flicked her clit briefly, earning a loud moan and a shudder. God was he glad to have such a sensitive girl as his girlfriend. Her reaction always made him so hard.

Sumire cried out when he stuck his tongue inside her, her eyes closed tightly. She was tingling and seeing stars at the pleasure he caused her. "N-no! Daiki-" his tongue wriggled and thrust. He lapped at her until she came, squirting her liquid all over his mouth. He wiped them with the back of his hand, smirking cockily.

Only he could make her come like this.

Straightening himself, Daiki unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection, sighing in relieve. Sumire eyed his hardness and her face, if possible, turned a hundred times redder. He loved her reaction whenever she saw his penis. It was amusing. She was bashful and a blushing mess but she just couldn't stop looking.

"Brace yourself, Mire. Don't want you falling over." He teased, poking her entrance with the tip of his erection. When he deemed he had teased her enough, Daiki pushed all of him into her, groaning in pleasure at the feel of her softness around him.

"Daiki!" she cried out. His arm went around her shoulders, tightly holding herself against him and assuring her to not fall over. His hips moved fast against hers. "Daiki! Daiki!" she continued to scream his name. He smiled a little against her cheek. She always chanted his name whenever they made love.

Untying her hair, he ruffled the curled locks, tugging at her hair, "You beautiful nagger." He softly whispered. Sumire moaned when a particular hard thrust met a certain spot within her. He knew she was close.

"Oh, Daiki! C-can't-"

She threw her head back when she came. Daiki thought she looked the most beautiful when she orgasm. He went for her neck, trying to hold himself from coming when she squeezed him so tightly. But it was futile because he came four thrusts later. He groaned into her ear.

"I-idiot, you didn't use a condom." She pointed out. He chuckled.

"It's a safe day. I thought you know I keep track of your cycle."

Chuckling herself, Sumire hit his shoulder, "Pervert!"

* * *

><p>In the end, their class won. Apparently Daiki was lying when he said that they were on their breaks and caused the class to lose some staffs. Of course, their class-leader was pissed beyond belief. Ryouta and Kuroko then offered to help. Ryouta's popularity was what caused them to win and in exchange he, and Kuroko, got free food.<p>

But Daiki surprised her when he took their vouchers, pocketed them then dragged her away from their classmates.

So now here they were, in her favourite café near the station.

Sumire stared at the Mont Blanc in front of her. Daiki had ordered her favourite Mont Blanc and black tea for her. She was quite surprised to say the least.

"I don't forget your favourite food." He looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Hm…" she fought off the smile, "What's Horikita Mai's favourite food?"

"Huh? How should I know?"

"Good."

* * *

><p>So I usually end my KnB one-shots with awkward ending but I can't resist making a sweet one for Aomine! He's such a jerk, I really want to write his sweet side! Anyway, stay tuned for my next KnB one-shot! Who do you think I should make next? Kuroko? Kise? or another Murasakibara? I kind of want to write another one for the purple-head.<p>

Oh, and in case it's not obvious, this one-shot happened before the match which Aomine lost to Seirin!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Thank you for reading and I'm hoping for your review, people!


	5. Akashi

Author's Note:

Greetings!

How have you all been? Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I hope I could get more after this chapter!

So I wanted to make one for Kise at first but at the sudden burst of inspiration, it became one for Akashi. I really like the idea of Akashi having a fetish. I don't know why but it's kind of adorable. BTW, as you might've already known, Akashi is my favourite out of all! He's exactly my type and that little spice of yandere-ness is _absolutely_ adorable! I adore him so much!

I hope you will enjoy this one-shot too! Thank you for checking it out!

Next one coming is either Kise or Kuroko! Who do you want? Please tell me in your review! I may not answer to your reviews at times but trust me that I read and respect every single one of them. If you ask a question, I'll answer. I take your thoughts and words into consideration, people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

><p>Fetish<p>

* * *

><p>Anzuzaki Miho always thought there was something odd with her young master. He was very much confident but he had insecurities inside. He was strangely obsessed in winning, striving for it, but he took it for granted. He was absolute and was impossible to deny but at the same time he was very kind and caring. He was full of contradictions.<p>

But no, that wasn't what was odd about him.

What's odd was his great infatuation with uniforms – school uniforms, maid uniform and probably some other. As his personal servant, who was in the same age, Miho attended the same school as him. He always ordered her uniform for her, making sure the skirt was to his liking or adding some laces and frills. And with his position as the school council president, he could get away with _anything_.

In the Akashi manor, her work uniform was unlike others too. While the rest of the servants wore kimonos, considering the Akashi manor was traditional, she wore a red French maid uniform, complete with the frilly apron, headdress, garter belt and thigh-high hose. He also forbade her from tying her curly apricot hair up in a bun, no matter how it bothered her work sometimes.

It's not like she minded; not in the slightest. After all she was born to serve him. Her family had served the Akashis for generations. When her mother gave birth to her, three months before Seijuro, it was already decided that she would serve him. His orders were absolute for her; and others it seemed.

And the fact that she was in love with him probably added to it.

Of course she would be in love with him somewhere along the way. It's hard not to. Seijuro grew up to be extremely attractive and he treated well, no matter how intimidating and sadistic he could be at times. He was special and she loved him for it.

Anyway, she was getting off track. Back to Seijuro's infatuation with uniforms…

Yes, it's strange. That's why she came up with a plan to prove that Seijuro had a uniform fetish. At night, after she tucked him in, she would sneak around his room and search for evidence that he indeed had a fetish.

Please wish her utmost luck. After all, she's sneaking around one Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

><p>"Seijuro-sama, open your mouth and say '<em>Ahh<em>'~" Miho teased, holding out a piece of tofu before his closed mouth. Seijuro raised an eyebrow at her and Miho giggled, her apricot-coloured eyes brightened. "I always fed you back when you're in third and fourth grade. Do you remember, Seijuro-sama? You always refused to eat if I didn't."

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up." he sighed after eating the tofu she offered. She laughed. It always embarrassed him whenever she reminisced about how clingy he was. It's a good thing he could hide his embarrassment well. "Miho. I want that chicken."

"Aye, aye, Seijuro-sama!" she saluted, using the chopsticks in her hands to pick up a piece of marinated chicken from her plate and feeding it to Seijuro. This was the routine of her meal time – feeding Seijuro; although she didn't do this at school. She always had her meals with Seijuro, something he demanded.

"Did you help with the cooking again, Miho?" he asked after swallowing the chicken.

"I did, Seijuro-sama! I made sure that the menu is to your liking!"

"Yes, the marinated chicken tasted pretty well. Good job, Miho." He patted her head and she grinned. It always made her flutter whenever he would praise her like this. "Feed me another."

Miho continued feeding him until their food was all gone. Then she left him to do his homework to bring all the dirty dishes to the kitchen. She also needed to do her own homework and had several subjects she wanted Seijuro to tutor her. It's a granted he was a genius.

After helping the other maids cleaned the dishes, she took a quick shower then gathered her schoolwork and went to Seijuro's room. Inside he was already done with his work and was now preparing a regimen for basketball practice.

"Seijuro-sama, I have some trouble with my homework. Will you help me?"

"Hn." He grunted, not looking at her. "Sit down and show me where you need help."

Miho felt special at his kind treatment towards her. She made mistakes often but he never punished her like he did others. And even though she knew it was because other than being his maid, she was also his childhood friend, she liked to think that it was because she was special – that he had feelings for her too.

Kind of stupid, wasn't it? After all, Seijuro could get anyone he wanted. She was nothing compared to those girls his father introduced to him during social gatherings or parties.

After they're finished with homework, Miho cleaned his desk and table up then readied his bed for him. Seijuro wasn't exactly fond of sleeping in futon. He preferred sleeping in higher place like a bed. Miho fluffed up the pillow and pulled back the silk comforter for him. When he climbed onto the bed, Seijuro had already changed into a pair of red pyjama pants, leaving his top bare.

"Goodnight, Seijuro-sama." She pulled the comforter up to warm him, "I wish you a good dream." She kissed his forehead. Miho always did this, tucking him in, every night – even on vacation or when he was in a training camp.

She stayed by his side until he was asleep. After she was completely sure he was asleep, Miho fist pumped and began her mission – finding out the truth about his fetish. Miho quietly looked around his room, checking the drawers or shelves, even going into his closet and almost messing up his neatly hanged clothes.

"Tch, where is it?" she mumbled, annoyed. Her cheeks were still pink after she accidently looked at Seijuro's underwear drawer; even though she was the one who rowed his underwear in. Checking all over his closet once again, Miho glared. It's not in there.

She crept out, peeping at the still sleeping Seijuro and making sure he was still asleep before she came out. She checked his shelves and drawers again and almost pulled her hair out when she found nothing.

"Alright, I've checked his closet, drawers, shelves, dressers, bags…" her eyes widened when she noticed there _was_ a place she hadn't checked before. But seriously? There? It was so common! Her Seijuro-sama was not those usual boys so he couldn't possibly hide things there.

But again…

Maybe he knew she didn't think of him as a normal boy and wouldn't check there.

"I guess it won't hurt to check." She murmured to herself. Tip-toeing to his bed, Miho looked at her sleeping young master and smiled a little at how peaceful he looked. He must be really tired today. Carefully, she went down to her hands and knees. _'I hope he won't wake up.'_ she prayed, pulling back the thick comforter and the extra sheets.

Peeking under the little space between the bed and the floor, Miho gasped when she caught sight of a huge brown suitcase under his bed. Pushing her hand in, she grasped the handle and pulled it out, surprised when the side of the base opened so the suitcase could go out.

Clever trick. As suspected from Seijuro.

The suitcase wasn't locked and Miho shook her head at his confidence. He must be so sure that nobody would find it and didn't bother locking it. She opened it and lo and behold! Look at what she found!

There were rows and stacks of costumes. There was several modified school uniform, a nurse uniform, a policewoman's, maids', OL's, etc. There were so many of them and some she didn't even know what occupation they belonged to. There were even some objects which she identified as… sex toys.

She blushed.

What was her Seijuro-sama doing with these things? Was he even legal to have them?

"Oh my Gosh! Seijuro-sama really does have a uniform fetish!" she squeaked in a whisper.

"And what of it?" a husky voice joined. Miho jumped and she whirled around, only to be stopped by a hard yank on her hair, making her fall to her behind and winced. "Miho, what are you doing rummaging through my belongings?"

"S-Seijuro-sama!" she yelped. Miho was shocked. This was the first time Seijuro had ever inflict pain on her.

"Hm?" he yanked harder.

"I-I'm sorry, Seijuro-sama!" Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes at the pain. Her scalp felt burnt at the pain. "I was curious! Please let go! It hurts!"

Surprisingly, he obeyed and let go of her hair, his fingers running through her curly hair as it fell. Miho massaged her scalp. "And why were you curious, Miho?" she swallowed. There's no way she could evade.

"I-I suspected you of having a uniform fetish, Seijuro-sama." She said in a small, scared voice. "So I-I decided to find out for myself."

"Is that so? Is there anything more you're hiding from me, Miho?"

"N-no, Seijuro-sama!" Miho didn't dare turn to look at him, even when his fingers ran through her hair once again. His touch was tender. It's as if he was actually apologising for yanking so hard on her hair earlier.

God, why must she find his contradicting actions so adorable?

"You're lying. There's clearly something you're hiding from me." she could hear the scowl apparent in his voice. He sounded dissatisfied. "Are you not planning to come clean?" his fingers grasped her hair suddenly and Miho gasped.

Not wanting to feel another pain, she shook her head furiously. "Seijuro-sama, I swear, there isn't anything I'm hiding from you!"

Seijuro sighed. "Still not telling, I see." She shuddered. "Very well. Then you will receive a punishment for your disobedience."

"B-but Seijuro-sama-"

He climbed out of the warm bed, a fist still tightly clutching her hair in his grasp, his other hand cupping her chin and pushing her head back to lean against his bare shoulder. "I hope you know what is coming your way, Miho." He purred in her ear.

* * *

><p>Miho shivered as cold air from the air conditioner brushed against her bare stomach. She desperately wanted to cover it but her hands were tied to the bedpost, thankfully with a silk scarf. She wanted to speak, to ask Seijuro what he was planning on doing to her but her mouth was covered by another silk scarf. It's a good thing he decided not to blindfold her.<p>

Her uniform was ruined and in pieces. Seijuro had thrown her headdress and apron to one corner of the room. Then he proceeded to use his weapon of choice, a scissors, to cut her dress, tearing it around the stomach and ruining the skirt. He also cut off one of the sleeves. She must look like a mess.

Seijuro snipped his scissors several times, examining her. Running the cold metal up the goose-bumpsy skin of her stomach, he cut the top straight in the middle, uncovering the lacy black bra she wore beneath. Miho gasped and blushed, struggling a little, wanting to cover herself.

"Stop moving around or you'll cut yourself." Seijuro commanded, snipping at the ruined skirt until she was left in her black panties. Miho let out a moan of embarrassment. He chuckled. "Or perhaps you want to feel a little pain?" pushing the sharp inside of the scissors against her flesh, he smirked. Miho shook her head. "Then stop struggling."

Once she was left in her matching black undergarments, belt garter and hose, he put away his scissors. Miho sighed, glad that the threatening sharp object wasn't anywhere near her.

"Now, where should I start from?" strangely, Seijuro looked almost giddy. In the most mischievous, sinister and sadistic manner she ever saw. That glint in his mismatched eyes frightened her a little.

Grasping both her thighs, Seijuro spread them open. Miho gasped, her red face reddening to an almost unnatural colour. "We'll get you bare first." He whispered against the back of her right knee, still covering in her sheer hose. Although scared and embarrassed, she was amazed when Seijuro managed to remove her garter belt with his teeth.

Next he removed her thigh-high hose, yet again with his teeth, one at a time. She shivered when she felt his teeth and soft lips dragging against the skin or her thighs, his tongue teasingly flickering once in a while to taste her skin. After removing each hose, he would always spoil her feet, kissing the heel of her feet and licking between her fingers.

Oh God, could he have a foot fetish too?

When he sucked on her toe, Miho moaned, throwing her head to the side and shutting her eyes tightly. Her feet had always been quite the sensitive erogenous spot for her.

"Did you enjoy that, Miho?" she could feel a small smile against the side of her leg. Then that smile turned into a cruel grin. "But if you enjoy it, it won't be much of a punishment now, will it?" he purred before sinking his teeth into her calf, drawing blood, then biting her heel.

"Mh! Mnh!" Miho wriggled at the pain. As she said, her feet were sensitive. It's like he was trying to bite her feet off. "Mfh!"

He ignored her pained whines and protest and continued biting around her legs. By now, Miho was crying at the sharp pain all over her legs and feet.

Pulling away from a fresh wound on her ankle, Seijuro eyed the wounds littering her legs and her tears and nodded in satisfaction. "That will be enough. It seems like you have had enough." Miho sighed in relieve. She waited expectantly for him to untie her and treat her wound. "Why are you looking at me like that, Miho?"

She furrowed her brows.

"It is indeed true that your punishment has ended," he ran his hands up and down her legs, "But I am not yet satisfied." She tore up again. He chuckled and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry, Miho. You will enjoy _this_ punishment."

Miho closed her eyes when she felt Seijuro's tongue licking at her lips. He licked her several times before prying her mouth open and snaking his tongue in. Miho gasped, arching her back in surprise and pleasure when he roamed her mouth, leading her tongue into his hot mouth to suck. She was a little grossed out at the fact that his mouth was just all over her legs but it escaped her mind when he did a thing with his tongue that made her moan.

How come Seijuro was such a good kisser? Why was he so perfect in everything he did?

"Miho." He whispered into her mouth. He groped her chest and Miho whined, surprised. Unclasping her front-clasped bra, Seijuro eyed her pale chest with interested eyes. He noted the size and weight of her breasts, in case he needed the measurements for another costume. He kissed the little beauty mark on top of her left breast.

His mouth was then all over her chest – licking, sucking, nipping or simply kissing. While his mouth was busy with one breast, his hand would take care of the other. Miho was sensitive and all the pleasurable sensations were driving her wild. The tingling was unbearable. The spot between her legs were soaked and hot and she didn't like it.

She let out an unhappy whimper when he pulled away. Seijuro eyed her panting form and licked his lips. If it was possible the hunger in his eyes grew.

"Miho, open your legs." He ordered. Miho's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly show him the wetness between her legs. What would he think then? She didn't want to seem like a slut in front of him. Seijuro's eyes narrowed when Miho didn't do as told. "Open your legs, I said."

When she noticed him eyeing the scissors, Miho whined and opened her legs a little. He clicked his tongue, "Wider." And she spread them wider. He still looked unsatisfied, however. "_Wider_." She closed her eyes embarrassedly, spreading her legs as wide as she could. "Now that's a good girl."

Reaching up, Seijuro removed the scarf around her mouth. Miho coughed several times.

"I'll let you speak now." He put the scarf in his reach. "Note that I will gag you if you don't _scream_ for me."

And with that, he buried his face in her wet panties. Licking several times, he opened his mouth and sucked her wholly. Miho cried out in surprise when he bit on her, his teeth pressuring her clit _just right_. It was intense. After several more licks, Seijuro ripped her panties off, throwing it away. He lapped at her wetness directly, cradling her thighs and putting them both on his shoulders.

"AH! Oh, no, oh! S-S-Seijuro-saMAAAAA!" she screamed, feeling the intense orgasm hitting her. Her sight turned white for a full minute. Seijuro was licking and collecting her orgasm in his mouth, seeming to enjoy her taste. "P-please- I-I'm sensitive!"

He stopped and pushed himself up, bringing her lower body up with him since her legs were still on his shoulders. "You enjoyed that right, Miho?" he smiled at her. Miho was too busy gasping for air to reply. "I can make you feel even better."

"I-I don't think- I can take on another, S-Seijuro-sama…" she weakly whined.

He chuckled, "Nonsense."

Miho squeaked when he lowered the front of his pyjama pants, his hard penis springing to her attention. "S-Seijuro-sama.."

"Miho, you affect me more than you know." He kissed her. "That is why you are mine, Miho. Because you are a weakness."

"B-but-" she tore up. That hurt. So he kept her around because she was his weakness.

Wait… why was she his weakness in the first place?

"Yes. You are my weakness. I love you and therefor, my thoughts always drift towards you. It's dangerous. You are lucky that I always win. No one would dare to take you away from me." Pressing the tip of his hardness against her entrance, he whispered sweetly, "My queen."

With those endearing words, he pushed into her; fast and breaking her hymen in one go. Miho arched her back. She cried at the pain but Seijuro whispered into her ear – how she was his, how he was hers, how he loved her and how beautiful she was, calming her down.

When he began moving, Miho thought she was in heaven. It felt so good and surreal. She never felt anything like it before.

She stared at him through her half-lidded eyes. His eyes were trained on her, watching her and fighting back the urge to close them. His lips were parted, sexy little grunts and groans escaping. Sweat matted his hair to his face, some dripping from the tip of his hair to her face. His muscles rippled whenever he moved.

So beautiful.

"Oh! God, oh!" Miho pulled against her bounds, moaning. "S-Seijuro-sama, Sei-" her call was cut off by a cry that ripped out of her throat at one particularly harsh thrust. He picked up the pace even more, kissing the side of her knees framing his face.

"Miho, tell me… Do you- love me?" he panted in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Ah, oh! Seijuro-sama! Hahh!" she moaned. "I love you! I love you!"

"Miho…"

"I can't- no-" her nails dug into the skin of her palms, almost breaking the skin and drawing blood. "God- SEIJURO-SAMA!"

"Ah…" he smiled when she came. Her soft wet walls squeezed him tightly, milking him to the point of driving him crazy. He gritted his teeth to stifle the moan building in his throat when he came.

Kissing her lips sweetly, Seijuro fell to his side, exhausted. He kissed her nose, licked the tears in the corner of her closed eyes then giving her forehead a soft peck.

"S-Seijuro-sama, we didn't use protection!" Miho panicked after she managed to catch her breath. Seijuro calmed her down with another kiss. "W-what if I-"

"No, you won't." he chuckled, amused. Pulling out of her, he motioned downwards. Miho blushed but when he glared, quickly glanced down. She was surprised to see him covered in rubber. "I put on a condom when you weren't looking." He smirked.

Miho pouted. He did that to trick her! And she was so panicked too!

"I love you, Miho." He kissed the side of her head.

Her eyes softened and she smiled brightly, blushing, "I-I love you too, Seijuro-sama!"

* * *

><p>"But wait… I know that the biting's for my going through your belongings without permission," Miho mused, her sleepy yet love-struck eyes staring into mismatched ones. "But what about… <em>ehm<em> after that?"

"Hn?"

"Y-you said that it's a punishment! T-that I'd enjoy i-it and all, Seijuro-sama!"

"Ah, that…" he smirked. Hugging her closer to him, Seijuro buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. She blushed. "I told you to come clean, didn't I?"

"E-eh? But I did!"

"_No, you didn't._" he growled, a little irked. "_You didn't come clean about your love for me._"

* * *

><p>Soooooo… how's it? I like this one pretty much, if I may say so! Not only because I love Akashi so much, it's also because I think the… <em>ahem<em> lemon is very satisfying. What do you think? Isn't it a good work?

I have to re-typed this countless times until I'm finally satisfied with it. Please reward my hard work with a lot of reviews! Thank you~!


	6. Kise

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! Although I do hope that I'll get more reviews because it's kind of lacking... I hope you'll be more supportive next time!

Well, after struggling for so long, I finally finished this one-shot! Kise is so hard to write, let me tell you! I mean, it's not hard character wise. It's the plot! It's kind of hard because, let's face it, Kise's character isn't as unique as the others. I was trying not to make it too... Wah! but more... Aw... Because Kise has a really sweet personality. I want to portray that. Oh, I don't even know if I'm making any sense right now.

In case you haven't noticed, while the sex scenes in the others' are passionate, hot sex, I tried my best to make Kise's a much sweeter and gentler love-making. I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.

* * *

><p>Photo Shoot<p>

* * *

><p>Oh God.<p>

Oh sweet, sweet God above.

What drove her to actually accept to this?

Umemiya Hitomi, was nothing sort of a fashion model. She was plain and pale. Not too tall yet not too short. Not fat but not stick skinny either. Her chin-length hair was plum-coloured along with matching eyes.

For all her life, Hitomi had been a nerd, a pushover and an awkward girl everyone didn't notice. She enjoyed staying indoors and reading instead of going out for shopping or karaoke. She was not a social person so she didn't have a lot of friends.

So, God, please tell her why was she in this situation again?

Hitomi remembered eating lunch alone on the rooftop. She was reading this detective novel which was just delivered to the school library. Suddenly the door opened and Kise Ryouta appeared. He was talking on his phone and had a distressed look on his face. As a polite individual, Hitomi averted her eyes and tried her hardest not to listen – no matter how much she wanted to stare at him cause… well, let's face it. Everyone had a crush on that lovable model.

It's his fault to be so adorable.

"Look at you!" the make-up artist squealed, dabbing another powdery substance on her eyelid. Although she wasn't exactly enjoying this, Hitomi did like the feeling of being dolled up like this. The cosmetics were cold and soft against her skin. It felt kind of good. But she clearly could do without the fake eyelashes as they were quite heavy on her lashes. "Aw! Kise-kun really knows how to pick the best of the best! You suit today's theme so much! Squeee~ I just wanna hug you!"

Hitomi blushed, looking down at her outfit. It was a simple baby blue sundress with spaghetti straps. The breasts part was covered in frills and it was tight before bellowing cutely down to the middle of her thighs. A pair of white ribbon wedges covered her feet.

"T-thank you?" she thanked unsurely. Kijima, the make-up artist, beamed. "U-uh… May I-I ask what's the theme for the photo shoot?"

"What? You mean Kise-kun didn't tell you?"

"Er… He was too busy begging and dragging me so…" Kijima brushed a soft pink colour on her lips, immediately shutting her up. When she was done, she applied a little transparent gloss to make her lips shine. "Uhm… Kijima-san?"

"Well, today's theme is…" she drawled while examining her face to check for any flaws. "Today's theme is Lovers ' intimacy so-"

"EH?!"

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun!" Hitomi ran towards the blonde model whose back was turned to her. He was discussing something with the photographer. "Kise-kun!"<p>

When he turned, Hitomi stopped on her tracks, a blush instantly blossoming onto her face. Kise Ryouta was dressed in a crisp white button up, top three buttons unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, black slacks and sleek black shoes. Someone so childish and cheerful shouldn't be able to look so wild and _sexy_. He looked so sensual Hitomi felt like having a nosebleed. Kise's blonde hair was messily slicked back – making him look a hundred times sexier.

And those eyes… they were looking at her so… _intensely_.

God, she was blushing like an idiot.

In a split second, Kise's eyes turned back into those playful golden eyes. He grinned and marched towards her, scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. "Umecchi, you look BEAUTIFUL!" he shouted, gathering looks from the staffs. She blushed.

"K-K-Kise-kun! Put me down!"

"But you look so adorable! You are so lovely, Umecchi!" finally, after some more twirls, he put her down, fishing for his phone in his pocket. She watched in curiosity as he tapped away at his phone. "Alright!" wrapping an arm around her neck, Kise put his chin on top of her head, "Say cheese~!"

"Wha-"

"Aw, Umecchi! You look absolutely cute!"

"Kise-kun!"

She stopped whatever scolding at the tip of her tongue when someone cleared his throat behind them. Looking over her shoulder, Hitomi blushed at the sight of the grinning staffs and the amused photographer.

"It's time. Get on set."

Hitomi didn't even have any time to protest as Kise had already dragged her away. The background was a deep crimson colour there were white and pink rose petals scattered among the ground. Intimate indeed.

"Alright. This shouldn't be too hard." The photograph grinned, referring to their little scene and Hitomi blushed. "Pose as you'd like. Kise will lead you. Act as natural as you can. And be mindful of the lightning and flashes."

Hitomi's heart was going to burst out of her chest any second. She was sure of that.

"Relax, Umecchi! Don't worry!"

"Oh my God…"

* * *

><p>"No! You're too tense! Relax your shoulders!"<p>

Hitomi flinched at the annoyed glare of the photographer. It had been thirty minutes since the shoot began and they hadn't got even one good picture. It was her fault. She was too tense, she knew it. Whenever Kise leaned too near, she would jump away and whenever he hugged her, she turned into a statue.

She knew she couldn't do it.

"Kise, find someone better next time, why don't you? Get someone experienced at least! What's the point of looking good if she can't use it right? These pictures won't sell!"

Her eyes tore up at the harsh words. He had looked so kind. She didn't expect him to speak so harshly. Was she so bad that she pushed him into being such a meanie?

"Honda-san, break!" Kise suddenly announced. Hitomi jumped when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and leading her away. "Give us a moment." he said to a passing staff. They entered her changing room and he locked the door behind him.

This was it. He was going to yell at her for being so useless then he'd shoo her away.

Head down, Hitomi walked over to where her clothes were neatly folded along with her bag. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. But I told you that I'm not good at something-"

"I'm sorry, Umecchi!" she jumped. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Kise bowing down low. "Honda-san isn't usually that cruel! He is just really serious about his job and he is just a little irritated today! Please don't be mad at him! And me!"

"U-uh…"

Straightening, Kise walked towards her, taking both her hands in his. She blushed. "Umecchi, I'm sorry for making you cry. I know that you aren't used to this stuff yet I forced you to come anyway. Please don't be mad."

"It's- It's okay." She stuttered. Why didn't he let go of her hands? Couldn't he see that she was dying here?

"No, it's not okay! You don't deserve to be scolded!" he continued passionately. "But Umecchi, trust me when I say that you are the most fitting for this. I have always watched you, Umecchi, so I'd know. When my manager told me of today's theme, I just couldn't help asking her to replace the model with you instead. So please don't quit! I'll do anything!"

Hitomi squeaked when he leaned closer. "Y-you watched me?"

A little pink dusted Kise's cheeks. "W-well, I can't help it! You're so pretty and you always look so serene reading and you look really cute smiling when you had your favourite sweets and… well… err…" he was full on blushing now.

Although she was sure he couldn't quite defeat the blush staining her own cheeks.

He knew her. Kise Ryouta knew and _watched_ her! This was so bizzare! Only the teachers and her classmates knew her but now- Kise Ryouta knew her even before their meeting on the rooftop.

Silence went on for a few minutes before Kise decided he didn't like the awkwardness. He cleared his throat, trying to make his blush vanish, looking away. "I-I guess there's no use hiding it now… Uhm, U-Umecchi, I-"

She cut him off, jumping into his arms, her small arms winding around his neck. Hitomi had to stand on her tippy toes to be able to hug him. Kise tensed and she could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. "Thank you, Kise-kun." She whispered, smiling. "I like you too."

"Y-You do?!" he yelped.

She nodded shyly, "Y-yeah."

It took a moment for his brain to process everything but when it did… boy, didn't his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide?

"Umecchi, you're so cute." He beamed, hugging her. "I love you!"

"O-okay…"

He pouted, "Hey, that's not how you're supposed to reply! You're supposed to say it back!"

If it was possible, Hitomi's cheeks turned ten shades redder. She felt like exploding. It was so embarrassing but she was so happy at the same time. "I-I love you too?"

"Gods! Umecchi, you're so adorable!" Kise rubbed their cheeks together. "Can I kiss you? Can I? Can I?"

"K-k-k-k-kiss?!"

"Just a little peck! Please?" his eyes widened and his lips shook. Oh no… the infamous Kise Ryouta's puppy eyes. She heard from the other freshmen that he copied that look from one of his old friends, Kuro-something, and mastered it. "Please? Pretty please?"

"F-fine."

"Yay!" he smiled. Then his face turned serious and Hitomi stiffened.

When Kise leaned closer, his eyes closed, she shut her eyes tightly, face hot. His lips brushed against her softly, pressing gently. Hitomi shivered. It felt kind of odd. When she opened her eyes, Kise was staring right at her, his golden eyes blazing. "Can I do it again?"

"Mhmm…" she nodded.

"Can I do it _better_?"

"H-huh?" but he didn't give her confused look an answer. Squeaking, Hitomi jumped in surprise when Kise kissed her much, _much_ more intense than before. His lips moved against her so passionately she couldn't follow him. It felt so good. Was this why those girls in her class enjoy kissing their boyfriends so much?

When they parted for air, Hitomi buried her face in his chest. Kise smiled and kissed the top of her head, then the side of it before he went for her ear. "Umecchi…" his voice was low and husky and, she didn't know why, made her feel weird and tingly. It sent chills down her spine. "Can I do it again?"

"B-but-"

"Can I do it… _even better_?"

"Kise-kun..." she whined, embarrassed. Kise's lips twitched up into a smile, closing his eyes and leaning down to touch their lips once again. Unlike the last two kisses, this one she was sure wasn't something appropriate for teens like them (So she could be a little prudish). Kise was licking her lips, wiping her gloss off of them, opening her mouth with the wet appendage.

Placing a hand on the back of her neck, Kise tilted her head to the side, angling her better for the kiss. His tongue snaked into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, tasting her and coaxing her own tongue to move with him. She was so cute. Hitomi was so reluctant and shy and embarrassed but she was willing to learn.

The next thing they knew, Hitomi was sitting on top of a table, Kise between her legs, their lips still rubbing furiously against each other's. Kise's hands were untying and untangling the ribbon of her wedges. When they fell off her feet, he pushed her further onto the table, climbing on top of her, their lips never separating.

A soft moan escaped her when his hands trailed from her heels to the back of her knees. His touch was so hot and gentle. Kise's callused hands moved into her dress, clutching the back of her thighs. "Kise-kun…" she moaned again when he spread her thighs open then positioning himself in between.

"Is this fine, Umecchi?" he asked, eyes hooded and lustful. Kise's eyes were so dark.

"…fine."

And his lips were once again upon hers.

Slowly, the blonde trailed kisses down her chin, to her jaw then all over her neck. Hitomi inhaled sharply when Kise's lips met a spot so sensitive. Grinning, he licked and sucked on that spot, enjoying the squirming and the moans he coaxed out of her.

"Umecchi, I love you." he whispered. Pushing the straps down her arms, Kise kissed her collarbones, pressing his lips against the skin.

Slowly, so as not to shock her, Kise removed the baby blue dress from her. Hitomi's pale skin seemed to glow from the lights. She was so beautiful in his eyes.

"K-Kise-kun." She whimpered in embarrassment. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked away, ashamed. She couldn't believe what was transpiring. She was too young for this. But at the same time she was excited. It was too fast and it was scandalous but she enjoyed it. It was exhilarating.

Was this fine? A lot of her classmates did things like this too.

Hitomi was snapped out of her thoughts when her arms were uncrossed. Looking up, she noticed Kise smiling reassuringly at her. His eyes spoke volumes.

_You're beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me. I love you._

"I love you too…" smiling a little, Hitomi let him remove her bra. She was dying to cross her arms. This was embarrassing. But Kise once again assured her, planting little kisses and nibbles on her soft skin.

Kise spoiled her with his lips. It's like being worshipped.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise when Kise took one nipple into his hot mouth. He licked around it before sucking gently. "Kise-kun!"

Pouting, he removed his mouth from the tip of her breast. "Umecchi, don't call me that. Use my first name." he whined.

"H-hm… R-Ryouta-kun."

Beaming, he nodded before going back to her chest.

While he was pleasuring her torso, Hitomi surprised him by shakily unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Pushing it off his shoulders, she removed it for him.

Her pupils dilated at the sight of his naked torso. Kise was beautiful. Years and years of sports and basketballs really did him good.

Kise grinned a little when he noticed Hitomi not being able to take her eyes off his naked chest. She was still the bashful little bunny she was but she was too entranced to look away. How adorable…

"Umecchi…" he began, "Is this okay?" he asked. Pressing his middle finger against her clothed vagina, he was surprised when Hitomi jolted and cried out. He knew she was sensitive but he didn't know it was this intense. Her plain pink panties were wet and the heat radiating off of her could melt him.

Slowly, Kise began rubbing his knuckles against her. Hitomi cried out. Her heat rose.

"Ryouta-kun- what- Oh!" those sounds she were producing… he loved them so much. "No… What-" he knew what was coming. Pressing his knuckles harder and moving faster, Kise panted. His pants were getting too tight and uncomfortable.

Stopping his hands, he chuckled at her disappointed whimper. He was really pulling her out of her shell. Quickly, he undid his belt and pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. The lack of restraint felt good.

Hitomi gasped. "R-Ryouta-kun! I can't even- I-it's too big! It wouldn't fit!"

He grinned cheekily, happy at the compliment. "Don't worry, it will." Poking her entrance with his tip, he groaned at the heat and wetness. "It will hurt a little but it won't be long. I promise. Just cling to me, okay Umecchi? If it hurts really badly, you can scratch me."

"O-okay."

Slowly, Kise pushed himself in. It was so tight. Hitomi was so wet and soft and… Oh God.

Hitomi bit her lips. It was uncomfortable and it hurt. Her fingers dug into his muscular back. She could scratch him, he said. How could she do that when her fingers were getting weak? It hurt so much it felt she was numb except for the pelvis area.

"I'm sorry." He licked the tears that gathered at the side of her closed eyes. "Thank you, Umecchi."

"…for what?"

"For loving me. For giving yourself to me." he kissed her forehead, "I love you so much."

It's like his words were magic. He made her so happy. The pain left her altogether and all she could feel was pleasure – immense pleasure. Wriggling, Hitomi tested herself and moaned at the delicious feeling of being filled.

"Ryouta-kun! Ngh!"

His hips moved so fluidly, thrusting and grinding against hers. He quickened up his pace after a few moment of trial. And this time, without her even realising it, Hitomi ran her nails down his flawless back. Kise's hands were on both sides of her head, his lips on hers but not moving.

Hitomi knew that her make-up must be running and all the foundation and the works were wearing off. She must look hideous. But Kise was still looking at her with those loving eyes that said she was the most beautiful girl- no, _woman_ in the whole world.

"I love you." he whispered into her mouth. She shook, her brain was a mush. "Umecchi… nh…"

"A-ah! Yes, yes… Oh! Ryouta-kun!" there was that feeling again. It was like a knot in her abdomen. It was getting tighter, tighter, tighter, _tighter_.

And she screamed.

Because the feeling was so intense and it was so breath-taking and it filled her sight with white. It was the strangest feeling she ever felt. It took her breath away. Her heart beat crazily against her ribs. She was scared it was going to stop from tiredness.

Kise's groan in her ear brought her back to earth. The sweat on the tip of his nose dripped down her cheek. He was feeling it too. He was close too.

At last, Kise pulled himself out of her. He cried out when he came, his seeds covering her chest and stomach. It was hot and it smelled weird. Hitomi blushed.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to make a mess out of you, Umecchi!" he apologised, panicked.

Surprisingly, Hitomi only smiled at him. "It's okay."

"I'll clean it up!" he announced, straightening up. But Hitomi stopped him by wrapping her arms around his torso, pulling it down on top of her. Kise blushed. It felt a little weird to have his own sperm on him.

"Ryouta-kun, I love you."

Blinking, he grinned, "I love you too, Umecchi."

* * *

><p>After that, everything went smoothly. Although her legs were weak and she was limping a little, she was less tense. At the set, she let Kise lead her and followed him. She didn't jump away or tense anymore.<p>

The staffs said the last picture taken was the best- where they were sitting in the set, her between his bent legs and Kise's arms possessively around her. He was looking sharply at the camera, lips against her ear while Hitomi had her eyes closed, lips slightly parted and hands clinging to his arms.

Putting the picture, courtesy of Honda who gave it to her as a memento, back in her purse, Hitomi continued her walk to school. She was a little excited to go to school today. She was embarrassed but she couldn't wait to see Kise.

Walking into the school grounds, Hitomi stopped when she noticed that it was empty and silent. Was today a holiday? But it was Wednesday and it wasn't a public holiday or anything.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Wah!" Hitomi gasped when confetti flew through the air. From the rooftop, she saw a group of people doing something. Then her eyes widened when a huge hot pink banner rolled open from the top of the building to the bottom. It was so long it actually touched the ground.

Her eyes watered. In big golden was her name followed by an 'I Love You' and at the left bottom was a chibi picture of Kise holding a bouquet of red tulips – her favourite flowers.

"Umecchi!" a familiar voice rang. It was silent once again. Looking to the side, she noticed Kise grinning with a bouquet of red tulips in his hands. "So what do you think?"

She laughed, wiping her tears, "It's so like you, Ryouta-kun."

His grin widened then he handed her the tulips. "I just realised that my confession yesterday is _really_ uncool. I don't like it." scratching the back of his head, Kise offered her a small smile. "We don't really establish our relationship too. S-so… dammit- uh…" his eyes glistened.

She smiled.

"W-will you do me the honour of being your boyfriend, Umecchi?"

Hitomi hugged the tulips close to her. Her cheeks were blazing. She watched as Kise fidgeted, waiting for her response.

Finally, after a few minutes of teasing suspense, she nodded, "Of course I will."

Beaming, Kise gathered her in his arms, kissing her full on the lips.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

More confetti fell from the sky and she noticed the member of the basketball team on the rooftop. There were cheers coming from inside the school and she gasped when she saw all of the students and teachers inside the building. They were watching them all this time!

"Congrats!" the basketball club members shouted from the rooftop and she witnessed the captain nodding at the direction of Kise.

Kise, incredibly happy, picked her up and twirled her around, just like what he did before the photo shoot yesterday.

"I love you, Umecchi! Let's be together forever!"

* * *

><p><em>Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!<em>

"When are we stopping?" Moriyama Yoshitaka sighed, arms aching from twisting the confetti party pooper.

"Kise said we should continue until there're no poopers left." Kobori Kouji replied, taking out more poopers from the bag.

Growling, Kasamatsu Yukio, glared at the thirty bags left of confetti party poopers. Eyebrow twitching, he turned around and stalked out. Everyone sighed.

Even of Kise's best day ever, he still couldn't escape Kasamatsu's abuse.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me lots and lots and <em>lots<em> of reviews!


End file.
